


La Vie En Rose

by StrangeStars



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Prostitution, Trans Kurt Hummel, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStars/pseuds/StrangeStars
Summary: Life seems grey for Kurt Hummel, One lucky day he meets Blaine Anderson a personal superhero. They both finally will understand the meaning of, La Vie En Rose





	1. City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to @GoodbyesandBowties for editing my work, and giving me the courage to post it. She has an amazing story Amber Semantics, I'd check it out if I was you she is way better at writing than I am. Anyways love you hon! And enjoy this.

The city was still awake this late at night. Of course in the dark hours ,the other beings come out to play. All the sinners and beggars who can't be choosers. Innocence was no longer your own to keep, it was a thing to be abused. Kurt Hummel, was a victim of this dreadful life he didn't wish to live in.

Standing out freezing his ass off was not his ideal picture of how he would be working on his 'career', so to speak. Especially in fishnet tights with knee high black boots ,jet black leather booty shorts, a purple crop top revealing his torso, the brazen picture of his bones engraved onto the pale skin. He had thrown on his tight, red leather jacket to cover his stomach, similar to the mask of silver eye shadow, red lipstick, blush, eyeliner, mascara, and every other cosmetic product he could find. Not to mention his messy post-sex hair with glitter wherever he could keep it. A fine example of trash. But it got him guys, which got him money. 

Sebastian Smythe drove through in his cherry sports car and spotted a couple girls and guys on the side of the road. He was looking for a hookup with which to spend the night. A young Kurt Hummel caught his eye. He pulled up right next to him, rolling his window down. "Hey sweet thing." He smirked.

"It's Kurt and it's 50 for a blow, 100 for a lap, and 500 for anything worth your while", he said, pulling his short jacket over him more, obviously not into this at all. He was too desperate and cold to care.

"How about $1,000 and I get a night of pleasure with you?", Sebastian smirked looking over his frail body. Kurt considered it. A thousand was a lot, it could afford him some food and a new jacket, something warm.

"F-fine", he said reluctantly. Sebastian offered famous smirk and unlocked the passenger door. Kurt slowly got in the car driving to Sebastian's home, where he would have to do what he was dreading, he couldn't have taken a blow job, the goddamn horny fuck. 

Sebastian drove wordlessly back to his place. Once he got there, he escorted Kurt to his penthouse. 

Kurt hated the unsettling feeling that was churning in his stomach. The door unlocked and he knew he was doomed. He walked through the door, his high heel boots clicking against the hard ground. 

"Blaine, I'll be busy. Try not to disturb us", Sebastian called out walking deeper into the house. 

A tall man with curly hair and an impressively chiseled jaw emerged, his golden hazel eyes standing out against his tan olive skin. He was gorgeous in Kurt's eyes, but he knew he quickly had to forget all of that. 

"Sebastian you did not...", Blaine sighed walking more towards him.  
"I'm single and horny in Seattle, what else was I suppose to do?" Sebastian said casually.  
"Go and date like a normal person." Blaine sighed seeing Kurt standing there. 

"I'll pay you for him." Blaine said looking to the floor than up to Sebastian. 

"Wow Blainers, eager much?", he laughed. 

"Look at him, he's freezing and thinner than a skeleton, he's obviously not in any kind of shape". Blaine said, eyes full of compassion for the younger boy.

"He was a $1000, I want what I paid for him", Sebastian said crossing his arms.  
Blaine sighed, grabbing a small rectangular book off the counter and writing a check for Sebastian before handing it to him. 

Sebastian smiled and took it. "He's all yours, I'll see if Hunter's up to anything", Sebastian said exiting through the front door, where they'd only just come in.

Kurt and Blaine were now alone. 

"I'm so sorry. Can I get you anything to eat? You look hungry", Blaine said walking to the kitchen.

Kurt pulled his short jacket tighter around himself. 

"I shouldn't... I honestly just need the money", Kurt answered quietly. 

Blaine took out some left overs heating them up. "Don't worry I'll grab it for you in a second, but I can see your ribs. Wouldn't a real meal be nice for a change?".

Kurt smelt the leftover Chinese being made and his stomach growled loudly.  
Blaine heard it, knowing he was right. The boy was borderline skeletal and clearly in need of nutrition.  
"I really don't wanna caused trouble... People don't like me in their houses for long", Kurt said almost scared to eat the meal.

"Please it's really no trouble, we need to get rid of these leftovers anyway." Blaine smiled softly. 

The microwave beeped and Blaine put it all in a bowl on the island. Kurt carefully went and sat down, Blaine smiled as he did and grabbed him a fork. 

Kurt took it and dug in, enjoying it like it was a 5 star meal. Blaine smiled, happy to see Kurt eat. It gave him a sense of joy that he had been able help him out. 

"So we haven't been properly introduced, My name's Blaine. The guy earlier was Sebastian, my jerk of a roommate." Blaine smiled making small talk. 

"Kurt." Kurt muffled with a mouth full of food, trying to cover up, knowing he had better manners. 

"Like the sound of music?", Blaine asked smiling. 

Kurt nodded, swallowing the food. "It was my mom's favorite musical, it also apparently meant courage for something?" 

Blaine nodded. "My mom really liked Pretty In Pink, Blaine was her favorite." 

Kurt chuckled lightly at that, eating some more, the small smile fading away almost as soon as it had appeared.

"So... Got any family?", Blaine asked him as nonchalantly as possible.

Kurt shook his head, "none that really counts anyway." 

Blaine nodded, deciding questions would hurt him, "so where do you live?" 

"No where in particular...", Kurt said in a whisper as he swallowed the food. 

"Are you... homeless?", Blaine asked.

Kurt's face went scarlet through his twenty pounds of makeup and nodded shyly. 

Blaine leaned over the counter, intrigued by this young boy. 

"How old are you?", Blaine asked. 

“19", Kurt murmured.

Blaine knew Kurt was just starting off in this city and it was rough. 

Blaine was twenty eight, he finished his degree ,and tried out for every Broadway show he could and nothing. He gave up that dream and started a new one called the Spot Light Diner, where performers struggling could show off their talent hoping to get noticed. In the 2 years it's been opened five people had become success stories.  
Business was already booming and he made a very good income. Kurt was a prostitute who had probably just turned 19, he has no family to support him and he was entirely alone. 

Blaine knew Sebastian would hate him for this but he knew in his heart it was the right decision, plus Sebastian hasn't paid his rent lately. 

"Kurt... Would you like to stay here for tonight?", Blaine asked him. 

Kurt looked widely at him, "no, no, no, no... B-Blaine you really don't have to...," he shook his head, pushing his empty bowl away from him.

"No please, I insist", Blaine smiled putting his hands on the counter. 

"Blaine I-i couldn't really... You hardly even know me... I couldn't have you do that honestly...", Kurt said shaking his head. 

"Kurt please, I don't mind it's fine. You look tired I would be so happy if you stayed for the night", Blaine smiled.

"What about my stuff?", Kurt asked him carefully. 

"I'll send Sebastian for the,, just tell me where to go" Blaine smile like it was not problem and if he was being honest, it wasn't.

"Why are you so nice to me?", Kurt questioned. 

"Why not? Are you a bad person?", Blaine asked. 

"I would hope not", Kurt said. 

"Then let me show you to your room", Blaine smiled holding out a hand for Kurt. 

Kurt looked skeptical about Blaine's hand, and looked from it back to Blaine's face. He got off the stool but didn't take Blaine's hand and just nodded at him. Blaine smiled back, leading him into a bedroom. He got clothes out of a draw and handed them to Kurt. 

"Bathrooms right there, bed, and I have an extra toothbrush", Blaine said pointing to everything. 

"Thank you.... It means a lot...", Kurt said giving a shy smile. 

"My pleasure.... I'll be in the living room all night so don't worry", Blaine smiled. 

"Wait, is this your bed?" Kurt asked shocked.

Blaine nodded. 

"I should sleep on the couch. I shouldn't be able to sleep on the bed", Kurt said. 

"You deserve it. Now I'll tell Sebastian to get your things, where are they?" Blaine asked. 

"In the big hallow oak tree in the Central Park, near the small fish pond", Kurt replied avoiding eye contact looking at the ground. 

Blaine gave a small smile, "you'll have them in the morning. I'll leave you be then." Blaine closed the door leaving Kurt alone. He walked to the living room sitting down, turning on the TV and dialling Sebastian's number. 

"This better be good." Sebastian said, obviously annoyed. 

"I need you to go to central park, by the small fish pond there's a hallow oak tree. Go get whatever's in there", Blaine said as he watched 'Friends'.

"Why?" ,Sebastian said, a little confused. 

"You know that hooker you got?", Blaine said reaching to grab his wallet. 

"Yeah?" Sebastian replied.

"I invited him to stay the night", Blaine said casually as casually as he could.

"Oh god Blaine, you idiot. You don't know the kid, hell, he could be using you", Sebastian said.  
"Bas, if you saw him the way I did you'd understand....", Blaine started, "he ate like he hasn't in months and that look in his eyes, I've seen it before. I couldn't let him suffer any longer", Blaine answered.

"B...", he groaned, "fine but only the night, okay?" Sebastian responded. 

"The night." Blaine agreed. 

"Give me like twenty more minutes... wait- forty... okay forty five at the latest." Sebastian confirmed, talking to Hunter in a whisper. 

"Thank you", Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian ended the call and Blaine put his phone on the table. 

Blaine counted to a thousand while distracting himself with ‘Friends’. 

Once he heard the shower turn on and off again, and waited a couple minutes, after all he is a respectable human being. 

He walked to the room where Kurt was staying. He knocked on the door and waited. No one answered so he opened the door.  
Kurt was curled up in a tight little ball on the bed, sleeping soundly with damp hair. Blaine smiled at the sight of it. He walked to Kurt and opened up the covers gently, trying not to wake him. The most Kurt did was stir. He tucked Kurt in and gently pushed his hair back. He noticed how Kurt looked a lot younger without all his make up on. He defiantly liked this look way better. He put the money on the table, so he would see it once he woke up and left the bedroom turning off all the lights.  
"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said softly, before leaving the room. 

Sebastian came back late that night where Blaine laid on the couch still watching 'Friends' in his pyjamas.  
He threw the tote bag on top of Blaine and Blaine noticed the damaged material.

"Still think it's a bad idea", he commented before leaving to go to his room.

"No one asked you", Blaine rolled his eyes and put the bag on the table, finally falling asleep after five more episodes.


	2. Glimmer of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love once again to my beta @GoodbyesandBowties. Enjoy as always.

Blaine awoke to the sound of something fall over. He shot up from the couch and saw Kurt who froze, fear moving through his body and causing him to shake.

"Kurt you nearly gave me a heart attack,"Blaine breathed out holding his hands against his chest, next to his heart. 

"Sorry, I was just leaving", replied, looking down at the hard wood floor. 

His bag was over his shoulder, but he was still dressed in the pyjamas Blaine gave him. Blaine's lips curved into the tiniest smile seeing how they hung on the small boys body. It wasn't funny but it was cute.

Blaine stood up and took his bag off, "go back to bed Kurt".

Kurt looked at him confused. "but-" 

"No, I can see you're still tired please, go get some more rest." Blaine said looking at the younger boy. 

Kurt looked up at him in defeat and nodded, returning to the room as Blaine followed closely behind him. He got back into Blaine's warm bed, as the other dark-haired man put the bag back on his dresser. 

Blaine saw the money exactly where he had left it last night, untouched. 

"Why didn't you take the money?", he asked softly, making eye contact for a brief moment. He swore to himself the boys eyes were addictive. All he wanted to do was stare into them. 

Kurt put the blanket over him looking up at the other man, his big blue eyes shining brightly, “the hospitality was worth a thousand dollars to me".

Blaine smiled softly at the boy. He was humble and Blaine didn't think he needed to be but he also loved it about him. He considered things for a brief moment. Love is a word he hadn't thought about in a long time. 

Blaine took the money and placed it in his bag, "you deserve it, I insist. Now please rest and don't leave without saying goodbye to me".

Kurt finally gave him a smile ,and nodded embracing the warmth of the blankets. "I can't fall asleep again though..." 

Blaine sat on his bed. 

"I'll help then, close your eyes", Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as told.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, this magic spell you cast.  
This is La Vie En Rose,  
When you kiss me heaven sighs,  
and though I close my eyes.  
Je Jois La Vie En Rose.  
When you press me to your heart,  
I'm in a world apart.  
A world where roses bloom.  
And when you speak angels sing from above.  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs. Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be.  
La Vie En Rose."

Before he knew it, Kurt was sound asleep once again from the gentle lullaby.

Blaine gave a soft smile to the sleeping boy, he tucked him in once more and got up, going into his the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Sebastian walked in, seeing Blaine make three plates, "you've got to stop pitying that kid", he sighed taking a seat on the stool. 

"And you've got to get your our own place and let me make my own decisions. Some human compassion would also be appreciated", Blaine countered as he placed a mug of coffee in front of him, "you look like hell by the way".

"I'm planning on it", Sebastian muttered as he poured cream into his caffeine. He ignored the part on how he looked, as he sipped the hot liquid, "it's like having an annoying older brother living here. I'm leaving as soon as I can".

"Yeah sure you are", Blaine replied rolling his eyes, as he got a cup for himself, drinking it black.

"Back to the other matter at hand, you can't save this kid Blaine. I know your heart, it's too good for this world", Sebastian said, looking at Blaine. 

Blaine sighed looking out the window, and back down into his mug.

"I know, but can't you tell by looking at him? He's helpless Sebastian, he obviously has no one. He's like me when I first came here, if I had help maybe I'd be on Broadway." 

"That's not true Blaine. You did everything. This kid should learn for himself, that's how you make it here. Survival of the fittest, that's what I say", Sebastian took another sip of coffee.

"We did and look where it got us. In Seattle, far far away from New York", Blaine replied. 

Sebastian shook his head, "this is a mistake, something bad is gonna happen. I can tell."

"Well, I guess I'll have to take that chance, won't I?" 

Sebastian sighed, "you think Hunter would let me move in with him?" 

"You guys are practically a couple anyway." Blaine smirked, another argument won. 

Kurt shuffled into the room, hugging his bony frame. His hair was a muse from sleep, and his bags looked a little bit lighter. Blaine smiled at the sight, his bag wasn't in hand either. His heart sped up for a moment.

"Hey, want some coffee?", Blaine asked the boy trying to distract himself from his own thoughts.

Kurt only nodded standing awkwardly, biting his rosy bottom lip nervously. 

"You can sit", Sebastian said offering the seat next to him.

Kurt nodded and went to sit next to him. He looked uncomfortable, why wouldn't he be? The guy who paid to have sex with him, was now like a normal business man, not just a horny creature of the night. 

Blaine made a cup for Kurt ,and passed him milk and sugar as well.

Kurt made his own, he added enough sugar to get the bitterness of the coffee to subside.

Blaine watched as he attached his soft lips to the mug and drank the hot liquid once more. 

"So... Kurt, is it? Where are you from?" Sebastian asked looking at him. 

Kurt held the mug close, taking in the warmth. He moved his hair away from his face, not making eye contact with Sebastian.

"Ohio", he replied quietly. 

"So are we", Sebastian smiled a little looking at him, trying hopelessly to make the mood lighter. 

"Where's your family Kurt? I'm sorry, I know you said they don't care but-" Blaine asked only to be cut off.

"Dead." 

"No aunts or uncles?", Sebastian questioned. 

Kurt shook his head, "none that care enough to take me in. They cast me out and here I am, living whatever this sorry excuse for a life is".

Now it was Sebastian's turn to feel pity for the boy. He looked at Blaine and sighed. 

"I'll call Hunter", he said to Blaine as he got up putting his mug in the sink. He gave a small smile to Blaine and the boy, disappearing down the hall.

"No home, no family, and I'm assuming no friends." Blaine asked, looking at Kurt summing up all the information he knew. 

Kurt nodded solemnly. 

"Kurt-, Sebastian is planning to move out and I'm not very good with being alone. Would you consider staying with me?", Blaine asked him softly aware that it was insane.

He was asking a stranger to move in however he couldn't help it. There was something about him. He was like a drug, he had one look at him and now needed him.

Yes, there was still a possibility of the boy taking advantage of him, he could be lying. On the other hand. He really could be a helpless boy. Blaine didn't want to take a chance. 

Kurt looked shocked, his jaw dropped, mouth gaping like a fish. This man barely knew him. Less than twenty four hours ago he was a stranger, a filthy prostitute. Now, a kind big hearted man was offering him a home. He wasn't sure how he ended up like this. 

"I-I couldn't", Kurt said quietly.

"Yes you can." Blaine said softly. 

"You can have Sebastian's old room", Blaine offered looking at Kurt, hope shining in his eyes, "and work at my diner if you feel the need to pay me back. Look, I know you think you don't deserve it, I mean you don't even know me. Trust me I know this is insane, but will you give it a shot?" 

Kurt looked at him in an utter state of shock. He didn't know how to say anything. He knew this could be a mistake, but the other side of him, knew well enough he needed this. So that lead him to say it.

"Yes."


	3. Love is Forgotten

"Anderson, will you quit your humming and go do your job?", a waitress called Kitty sighed as she passed by with an armful of dirty dishes, "the teens are getting pissed off".

Blaine snapped out of his daze and sighed, "you're still a teen too you know." 

He chuckled to himself, as he saw Kitty roll her eyes to him. 

He walked over to Kurt standing by the counter in the red waiter's uniform. He managed to make the outfit incredibly adorable and Blaine wasn't sure how. His hair looked in need of a hair cut with how it swept across his forehead. 

Blaine made a mental note to get him a hairbrush or a comb of some kind. His pretty blue eyes met golden once again and he upturned his lips into a smile, "looking good." 

Kurt laughed as he shook his head. Blaine loved his laugh, "I look far from good. My hair is a mess and this uniform is still pretty big." 

"It's an extra small." 

"Exactly." 

An annoyed sigh came out of the younger ones mouth, as he rolled up the pants for the fifth time. 

"You don't have to do this, I'm fine with you staying home. You look tired still and should probably eat a whole thanksgiving dinner or something", Blaine muttered as he fixed Kurt's apron for him. 

"No, I feel like I would be abusing you or something, it's the least I can do", Kurt replied. Blaine glanced up and gave the softest smile. Kurt smiled back feeling his cheeks heat up and turn a rosy pink. 

Blaine stood back up, Kurt felt smaller than ever as Blaine ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it, "it looks good, you're fine. Don't be anxious or anything hon." 

Kurt nodded,"You call many people hon?" 

"Perks of being an old man." Blaine chuckled as he handed Kurt a tray, "Ready?" 

"No", Kurt shook his head, causing a couple strands of brown hair to fall out of place. 

"Perfect", Blaine smiled as he turned Kurt around guiding him to his first table, putting a notepad in his hand, "you'll do fine." 

Kurt nodded as he watched Blaine give one final pat and walk to his place behind the counter. He sighed and looked to his first customer. 

She had her face scrunched up, eyes narrowed at her phone reading an email, or so it appeared. Her long black silky hair was tied up in neat bun, and she wore the tightest dress he's ever seen on a women. 

"Hello, welcome to the Star Dust diner, may I take your order?" Kurt repeated from what Blaine had told him. 

The women looked up, her expression portrayed annoyance. He gulped, almost scared. Looks really could kill. 

"Blaine Anderson", she simply said. 

Kurt's eyes widen, coughing a bit. His Blaine, the Blaine? Blaine never mentioned a girlfriend, but then again he didn't know much about Blaine period. Yet he panicked. 

"Um... Blaine?" 

"Yes Blaine. As in the person who signs your paycheck- get him for me", she said strictly, making Kurt confused. 

This wasn't part of the training. 

The women rolled her eyes as she grabbed the pad from Kurt's hands along with the pen. In a sharp script she wrote Blaine Devon Anderson. 

His middle name was Devon? 

"Got that newbie?", she replied coldly. 

Kurt nodded, slightly frightened of her and definitely cautious. He was almost running away to get Blaine. 

His eyebrows furrowed seeing Kurt, "hey what's-" 

"The scary lady wants you", Kurt said ripping the page from the pad and handing it to Blaine. 

Blaine looked at it and sighed, "Santana." 

Kurt raised a single eyebrow in confusion, "huh?" 

"I'm sorry, I'll be back ok? Just hang on", Blaine sighed as he walked over to the booth where Santana sat. 

"Lopez, what have I told you about terrorizing my employees", Blaine said as he sat across from her. 

She looked up from her phone, "what have I told you about warning your employees?" 

"Fair enough." 

"I have news", she smiled, as she put her phone down. 

"Of course, do tell", Blaine replied as he crossed his arms over his chest, sitting back in the seat. 

"Well, Rachel was mad at Quinn so we hooked up again-"

"Again?" 

"Yes Blaine pay attention, anyways apparently there's an opening for Tony, her co-star broke his legs and won't be able to come back!" 

"What ever happened to Mercedes?" 

"Blaine are you listening? This is huge!", Santana smiled. 

Blaine sighed. "Hon I gave up on that dream years ago. Move on." 

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "all I want is to see you happy..." 

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I'm not?" 

"You're not. You're almost thirty and you own a diner. No boyfriend, no kids, not even a dog", Santana replied. 

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe I don't need anyone, ever thought of that?" 

"You're no asexual, I mean you're a Disney prince when it comes to romance. There's this guy at work-" 

"No. I had a love, they died years ago. My time for love is over", Blaine sighed rubbing his temples. 

"You're young. Don't give up hope", Santana smiled softly, "maybe that stage has what your looking for, come on and think about it at least?" 

Blaine nodded, "alright. No promises." 

"I knew it", Santana smirked getting up, "I gotta go, Rachel and I have a date in a cab." 

"You're disgusting", Blaine groaned as he got up with her. 

Santana laughed as she blew a kiss walking out the glass doors. Blaine rolled his eyes walking back to Kurt, rubbing the back of his neck. Kurt was sitting, cross legged and reading the newspaper, he smiled softly to himself as he did. 

"Hey, sorry about that", Blaine said sitting on the stool next to him. 

"It's ok", Kurt smiled softly, "apparently there's a killer going around," he chuckled smiling at the paper, "the rumours these papers spread huh?" 

"Rumours?", Blaine questioned as he looked on with Kurt at the article. 

"It's all just for show. Nothing ever really happens."


	4. Hearts Beat Fast

"Hey Mr. Anderson, mind turning up the news?" 

Blaine turned around and spotted a young nineteen year old, doing homework on their own in a booth, a regular he never quite knew the name of. He smiled and nodded, "sure thing."

The white bar slowly heightened with the sound, the reporter's voice could be heard through the soft music Blaine had playing. 

"-obviously panic ensued upon the discovery of the second body however police are telling people not to worry. A young boy by the name of Spencer was found. They haven't given any detail of how the boy was killed, but we can assume it wasn't pretty. Further investigation is in progress, but for now stay safe Seattle. Back to you in the studio Ken." 

Blaine turned it down with a sigh, "rumors", he repeated to himself as he put the remote away.

"I went to school with that kid", the boy in the booth replied as he took a sip of his water, "man there are some sick people out there." 

Blaine nodded, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Bud. Just a news story that's all, nothing serious is gonna happen. All that drama only happens in stories." 

"And fanfiction", the boy added. 

Blaine gave another nod, grabbing a tea towel. He shook his head, turning up the soft rock music, getting him and the poor boys mind off the gruesome murder. 

Blaine heard a plate fall and shatter along with a sharp breathe and mumbled cussing. Kurt again.

Blaine looked over only to see Kurt attempting to clear a table, picking up a piece of the now broken plate. He walked over and bent down to help him. 

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean it, I got distracted by the news and all", Kurt sighed. 

"It's ok, I buy these plates in bulk for a reason", he laughed as he noticed a cut on Kurt's hand, "you're bleeding, damn plate must have gotcha." 

Kurt looked over himself, a small piece of the plate wedged in his pale skin. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. 

"Not a fan of blood?", Blaine questioned noticing his reaction. 

Kurt nodded looking up to Blaine,"Its fine though I got it." 

"Go sit on the stool. You can't keep working like that", Blaine said carefully helping him up. 

Kurt sighed and nodded holding his hand, doing as Blaine said. 

"Kitty! Could you clean this up, I got an injury", Blaine called out. 

The blonde turned her head and nodded, as she went to go get supplies. 

Blaine walked back to Kurt, grabbing the first aid kit from one of the sleeves below the counter top. He returned to Kurt, opening it up as he sat next to him. Kurt put his hand on the cold black marble. Blaine wiped off the pool of blood, and found tweezers to remove the small shard. 

Kurt looked away in disgust, "how can you do that?" 

"I wanted to be a doctor for a while. Watched a lot of scrubs", Blaine replied as he cleaned it out, causing the wound to sting, "sorry." 

"It's alright", he sighed as a bandage was carefully wrapped around . 

"Any deeper and you might have needed stitches", Blaine commented as he secured the bandage tightly. 

"I'd faint", Kurt sighed, shaking his head, "but a doctor?" 

Blaine nodded, "I liked the idea of helping people, making them smile you know? I thought a doctor does that. Turns out I'm not the best with needles, plus I like show tunes too much for it." 

Kurt smiled softly and nodded, "that's cute-that you wanted to do that, you know?", he stuttered in a nervous fashion. 

"I suppose so", Blaine smiled back, his laughter lines crinkling up as he did, "all better?" 

"Much, thanks to you", Kurt nodded, rubbing over the freshly dressed wound. 

"Get back to work, I'm gonna finish up some paperwork."

••• 

"What's that?", Kurt asked as he walked into the living room fresh out of the shower. 

"Oh no, don't say that. You really don't know what this is?", Blaine said as he looked at him, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

Kurt nodded crossing his legs. 

"Its Friends! Single handedly the best tv show in the world!", Blaine debated as he turned up the volume, "this is a great episode too. Ross had a kid, but his wife divorced him because she was gay, so they had joint custody. He lets Joey and Chandler watch him, but they end up loosing him on the bus", Blaine explained as Kurt looked on, hopelessly confused. 

"It will make sense, just watch", Blaine smiled and he put out the Chinese food he'd ordered. 

Both boys reclined, feasting on chicken and rice dishes. They both laughed at the sitcom, Blaine was widely happy that Kurt had taken appreciation of the show. He didn't feel so old anymore. 

After four more episodes, Blaine was laid back, an arm on the back of the couch. Kurt was curled up, using Blaine's side as a pillow. 

"Blaine?" 

"Yeah." 

"What happened to your first love?".

Blaine blinked hard, processing the question, a question he hasn't heard in years but the wound still felt fresh. He kept his eyes glued to the tv. 

"Um... he died I guess...".

"You guess?", Kurt asked, looking up to him. 

Blaine nodded, "back in Ohio. We met. It was never serious you know? But- well, we loved each other." 

"Loving each other is quite serious." 

"I don't know Kurt... I guess it wasn't to him." 

"What happened?" 

"We we're suppose to move New York together, but after two years and no letters or calls. I gave up. I thought he died, better than saying he didn't love me right?" 

Kurt nodded twisting Blaine's cotton t-shirt in his hands. "What was his name?" 

"He told me to call him Rose", Blaine replied as his eyes cast down to Kurt. 

Kurt nodded and looked to the screen, "I'm sorry... you deserve better than him." 

Blaine nodded and glanced back towards the screen. 

The small weight of Kurt was lifted from his side, "I'm gonna head to bed, I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." 

Blaine nodded and looked at Kurt, "alright, I'll be here if you need me." 

Kurt nodded and went into his room. Blaine watched as he disappeared and then let out a heavy sigh. 

Why was his heart beating faster than usual?


	5. My Escape

Shaky, calloused, over worked hands stroked a worn out piece of paper, aging finely. The black ink was still prominent. He could recite every word with his eyes closed, if only he could remember the voice. 

He shouldn't miss him, he got over him a long time ago. Right?

Yet Blaine felt that black pit opening up in his heart again. 

"Hey, so I was thinking since we're off work today, we could go and- Blaine?" Kurt began as he walked into the room, seeing Blaine stare at a worn out letter. 

Blaine looked back seeing him, "Sorry there hon. I got distracted, my mind isn't in the best place I guess. . ." 

Kurt walked slowly to him, sitting by his side, carefully studying his face . He was distracted.

"What's that?" 

"An old memory", Blaine laughed softly as he folded the paper neatly, looking at the curved handwriting of his name in front. His thumb stroked the little heart flourished at the 'e'.

"Am I allowed to know the story behind it?" Kurt asked biting his bottom lip, looking back through the black frames of Blaine's reading glasses.

Blaine licked his lips, letting out a little sigh as he looked into the boys bright blue eyes. He smiled softly, something about him always made Blaine feel better. 

"It's my favorite letter Rose left me", Blaine sighed as he flipped the paper between his fingers. 

"You were shaking", Kurt replied softly as he looked at the old letter. 

Blaine nodded and put the letter on his night stand, "pleasant but unpleasant memories." 

Kurt frowned as he looked at the old letter, getting up from the bed and tightly gripping Blaine's hand.

"You know, I'm a sucker for old movies. I know you have a killer 80's collection", Kurt smiled softly. 

Blaine looked up, smiling as he saw Kurt in one of his oversized sweat shirts, "well what are we waiting for?" 

Kurt smiled as he got up with Blaine, the letter forgotten about. 

For now.

••• 

"How are you not certifiably insane?", Blaine laughed as he sat at the island, watching Kurt dance around to one of his Italian albums. 

Kurt gave a wide grin to Blaine as he stirred a pot of vodka sauce. He mumbled along trying to sing with the record playing. 

Blaine laughed to the point of tears in the corner of his eyes. Kurt kept entertaining him, until a hot plate of penne was in front of him, "dinner is served", Kurt smiled taking a bow. 

Blaine laughed and clapped, "alright let me help." 

Kurt ran over pushing down his shoulders and forcing him to sit down again, "ah- no tie a napkin 'round your neck cheri and I'll provide the rest", Kurt sang. 

"Oh we're onto Disney now?", Blaine laughed as he looked to Kurt now on his tip toes to retrieve two wine glasses. 

"Be my guest", Kurt winked as he placed them both down, getting a fine red Blaine had off hand.

Blaine chuckled as he watched Kurt pour the wine generously into both glasses. He slipped one to Blaine and sat next to him with his matching meal. 

"Bon appetite!",Kurt cheered as he raised his wine glass with Blaine.

"Ah no, you're in an Italian house, we must cheer this meal", Blaine smiled as he raised his wine glass to Kurt's. 

"To love." 

"Love?" 

"Love! That each of us may find it!" 

Kurt laughed and clinked his wine with Blaine as both boys began to drink the night away.

A full bottle and a half of wine later, both boys were sitting on the couch in a mess of giggles.

"Lumiere was the gayest one, a French candle stick that can sing and dance?", Kurt laughed as he sipped from his glass. 

"No", Blaine said pulling the glass away from his lips, "he had that thing with the feather duster." 

"No! It was with Cogsworth! He's the stick up Lumieres ass, quite literally", Kurt snorted turning into hysterical laughter. 

Blaine shook his head laughing with him, "it's a Disney movie." 

"Please, Disney is the gayest", Kurt laughed as he finished off his glass, moving to pour some more.

"Oh no, you're plenty drunk", Blaine laughed as he pulled the bottle from Kurt's delicate hands. 

Kurt poured as he reached for it, "I am not!" 

"You can't even sit still", Blaine laughed as he got up, cleaning up the bottle and glasses. 

"I can to!", Kurt replied as he looked straight to Blaine gently swaying. 

Blaine bursted into laughter as he shook his head, "oh honey." 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he made his way to Blaine, shaky legs trying to do the simple task of walking. He stumbled and tripped, Blaine catching him as he did. "you're underweight, light as a feather, you'd get drunk after a sip." 

Kurt snorted looking up at Blaine, "I would not, I am just as sober as you." 

"Thing is I'm very tipsy", Blaine smiled as he lifted Kurt up into his arms. 

"Enough to make a mistake?", Kurt questioned playing with the collar of Blaine's shirt. 

Blaine shook his head, "next time sweetie." 

Kurt pouted as he curled against Blaine's muscular chest, smiling to himself as he settled his head by Blaine's heart. 

Blaine smiled and went into his room, laying Kurt down on the bed, tucking him in. A tiny hand grabbed his wrist, as Blaine looked down to the pink tinted, ruffled young boy. "No stay." 

Blaine gave a small smile and nodded as he sat by his side, using his free hand to stroke back his auburn hair. The boys blue eyes slowly closed with the help of Blaine singing La Vie En Rose. 

Blaine slowly got up, leaving the small boy curled up. He retrieved the letter he had put down and walked back into the living room. He sat down and sighed as he turned on the tv, distracting himself. 

Yet again he opened the aged paper, seeing the scripted black ink once again. 

My dearest Blaine,   
I miss you, I dream of the day we will run away together. It's the only thing that keeps me going. You are my everything, I love you more than you will ever know. Hang on, I promise you we will be together soon enough. Mark my words. Write to me soon and I'll see you sooner. Je vois La vie en rose avec toi. You make life worth living. Hang on my love, my one and only soul mate. Till the day we run.   
Love always,   
Rose 

Blaine sighed as he looked up at the screen, blinking away the tears. Rose was gone, he had to forget. 

Maybe Kurt could be his escape, to Blaine he was more than someone he saved. He was someone he was starting to love. He hoped to god he wasn't falling to fast.


	6. Touch Of Your Lips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics aren't working me idk why.

"Rose, you're a funny boy, I'll tell you that for one thing".

"Come on now, old man. What are you accusing me of this time?".

"You're keeping me in the dark".

The boy smirked and raised an eyebrow, crossing his legs and looking up at Blaine.

"I normally do, but how this time?"

"No letters or notes in two weeks... how come?" The older man question, going behind to hug the younger one. 

"Personal issues, I'm here now. I'll make you feel whole again I promise" Rose pouted, his hand going up to cup his cheek. 

"What are you waiting for?".

"Blaine?"

"Blaine!" 

Blaine shook his head, snapping out of his daze as he looked to the blue eyed boy. 

"Sorry I'm here." Blaine mumbled, adjusting his reading glasses. 

"I said what are you waiting for?" Kurt sighed as he put a hand on his hip. 

"Pardon?" Blaine asked scrunching his nose up in confusion. 

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "get your shoes on, you promised you'd help Sebastian move today and you're dragging me along." 

"Right! Yes of course!", Blaine said as he put his glasses down and rushed to get his shoes on, sloppily putting on his coat as he walked out to meet Kurt. 

"Where's your head love?" Kurt asked, holding the car keys out for Blaine. 

"What did you call me?", Blaine asked, a little short of breath.

"I said where's your head?", Kurt replied as he opened the door, getting the last of the boxes Sebastian needed, "come back to reality Blaine." 

Blaine nodded shaking his head, as he walked out of their apartment to his Mazda. Both boys got in to drive to the opposite side of town. 

••• 

"Fuckbuddies not boyfriends", Sebastian said as he unpacked his clothes. 

"Yes of course! Two guys who live together, have sex and act just like couple would are far from boyfriends", Kurt snorted as he opened up another box. 

“Oh and by the way I'm not gay?", Kurt laughed voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Blaine chuckled at the boy, looking down to try and contain himself. Kurt's laugh was contagious. 

Sebastian didn't find them amusing, neither did Hunter. Both men shrugged it away with a roll of their eyes, going back to unpacking. 

Once Kurt finally got control of himself and wiped his eyes, he grinned at Blaine.

"Ok come on Bas, it was funny." 

"-and true", Kurt said getting up to put more clothes away. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more. 

"If you keep doing that they'll get stuck there", Blaine muttered as he flung a shirt at his head. 

"Oh god, you both can leave! We'll be fine!", Sebastian replied, seemingly frustrated. 

Kurt laughed as he walked out, Blaine smiled smugly before following behind. 

"We're going, ok?" 

"Oh, let's get burritos", Kurt agreed.

"I know a pretty good place right down the road from here", Blaine replied putting his hands in his coat pocket. 

"What are we waiting for?", Kurt smiled back as they both walked to the small little Mexican restaurant talking a seat. Each of them shed their coats and took a look at the menu. A waiter soon came to take the order and they were both left in silence. 

Kurt looked out the window, his deep blue eyes studied the street outside. His hands fidgeted with a straw wrapper. Blaine studied him as he did, noticing how he tore the edges off and wrapped it around his nimble fingers. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Blaine interrupted. 

His blue eyes darted to Blaine's honey ones, "I'm one of the lucky ones." 

Blaine put his head in the palm of his hand leaning it on the table, "how so?" 

"Without you I'd be dead by now", Kurt replied, "another week or so without food or sleep, even proper clothes and- I would literally have died. End it all myself before it can get to me, I'm lucky you have such a kind heart Blaine. There is really no way that I can ever repay you. I see people like me- older and better obviously, but.." Kurt looked down at the table licking his lips, his gaze going back to Blaine, "It just makes you think. Life really does suck. You're lucky if you find someone who cares. I'm a lucky one." 

Blaine reached his hand over the table, opening it up for Kurt to take. The boy got the message laying it on Blaine's, "I'm lucky you found me too." 

"You have it all", Kurt laughed, shaking his head looking down at the table. 

"It may seem that way but I live a strange life. It's been a long time since I felt love", Blaine said softly as he picked Kurt's chin up. 

"Me too", Kurt replied, a faint blush creeping along his cheeks. 

The waiter appeared, setting the hot dishes on the table in front of them, making them them both sit back in there chairs. "Here you are guys, enjoy!" 

Blaine gave a nod and a soft thanks as he started to eat while Kurt did the same. Anymore and something could have happened. 

It was better if it didn't. 

••• 

They laughed, Blaine's arm was around Kurt's waist as they walked to the apartment. 

"I still can not believe you faked proposing to get a free dessert", Kurt laughed as he took off his coat. 

Blaine laughed as he went to the kitchen putting the bag down, "well it worked! We have a lava cake to share." 

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's coat hanging it up, afterwards sitting on the island as they got two forks to dig in. 

"I feel bad." 

"I feel like I should make margaritas with the mix he included." 

Kurt laughed at Blaine's statement and shook his head, "according to him, we're engaged and we should celebrate." 

"Let's!", Blaine replied as he got out the mix, beginning to make the cocktail. 

Kurt smiled as he ate more of the cake, watching Blaine work in the kitchen. They ended up with two margaritas sipping away any tension. 

After one two many, they both ended up on Blaine's bed.

"Oh I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again, the couch isn't the best." 

"Sleep with me tonight! It will be fine", Kurt laughed as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. 

Blaine laughed. He's perfect. Perfect hair, eyes, nose, mouth- his lips. How has he never noticed them before? Two perfect rosy petals. So soft, warm... 

Blaine shook his head trying to get his mind off of things. What was he thinking? This was Kurt, just Kurt. Adorable wonderful amazing, beautiful Kurt... 

Kurt that he would give anything to kiss right now. 

He looked to the boy, now staring up at the ceiling in total drunken bliss. 

That's when Blaine made the mistake. He moved his hand to gently cup the side of his cheek, Kurt felt him and looked over to the man. Blaine licked his lips, sweating a bit, nervous. 

He leaned in slow and softly, Kurt didn't back away, slowly but surely, Blaine leaned in close, the tips of their noses bumping softly before Blaine tilted his head a bit. His breath now ghosting over the younger boys lips, doing what his heart told him to. 

He connected their lips, soft and sweet as he predicted. Tasting chocolate and margarita, it was perfect, the smell of vanilla tickled Kurt's skin, along with the coconut shampoo he was dedicated to. 

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks pulling him close, Kurt kissed back, putting his hands on Blaine's chest. 

They both got caught up in it, tongues found one another, both kissing harder, like they need to be closer. Finally they ran out of breathe panting. 

They looked one another in the eye, the initial thought running through both of their heads. 

Fuck.


	7. Addicting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, anxiety and school got the best of me.

"So,are you guys gonna go out?",Santana's lips curled into a smirk and her eyebrow raised suggestively. 

"Well, I mean, not officially, I'm kinda trying to find the right way to ask him. You know?", Blaine smiled softly at the ground. 

"Right, so um... well how about- no that's dirty. Oh no you can- no, that’s dirty again... I'll think more", Santana said biting her lip. 

Blaine rolled his eyes, as he saw Kurt from the corner of his eye, he passed gracefully through with a tray of food. He made his way to the booth of four, offering a smile and giving each person their food. He smiled to himself as he hurried to buss other tables. 

Blaine laughed to himself as he saw the table switch plates. He'd let Kurt have the victory for now. He was just happy that boy was finally smiling. 

Santana laughed to herself, "since when do you smile?"

"Since I had feelings, I would think", Blaine replied looking to Santana and raising his eyebrows.

"No, like... smile, smile, smile like you mean it. Where's Rose?" Santana asked. 

Blaine bit his lip, "dead, you know that. I smile, okay?" 

"Never like that. You like him bad huh?", Santana said, studying his expression. 

Blaine shook his head looked at the counter top, "n-no, I mean. Yeah he's cute and warm... and cuddly- but that's beside the point." 

"It is... don't fall to hard. You can't handle another broken heart", Santana sighed. 

"The other day you said I needed to get some”, Blaine said raising a triangular eyebrow. 

"Yes, well... I care okay? I care about you... you're probably the only true friend I have. I can't loose you", Santana looked up at him. 

"Tana, I'm-".

"Don't say that. Last time you said that we were in the hospital." 

"Yeah, I know. It was years ago." 

"The scars haven't faded yet and I haven't forgotten. I love you idiot, okay? Now ask him out and tell me everything, all the details mister. Just like a smutty fan fiction", Santana said as she stood up and collected her bag. 

"Been watching a lot of One Tree Hill?", Blaine said as he leaned on the counter. 

"Oh you have no idea", Santana smiled as she walked out the doors of the diner. 

Blaine laughed to himself as he went to take orders himself seeing as the lunch rush was about to begin. 

•••

The day seemed to never end, the ticks of the clock like daggers in his chest. Finally it was closing time. He and Kurt were the only two left, cleaning tables and putting chairs up. 

He watched Kurt, his coiffe now fallen, and his bangs sweeping across his forehead. He looked much younger, innocent and determined as he wiped down a booth teenagers has ruined. 

Blaine carefully observed him, sweat shined only slightly on his porcelain skin. His eyes looked more green than blue now. He hummed to himself softly, a tune Blaine couldn't recognize. Every so often his tongue darted across his lips, making them shine. 

What the hell was it about this boy that made him want to scream? 

Blaine made his way closer, as he cleaned watching him. His torso moved across the table to get the edges, cleaning every inch. He watched as Kurt stood up straight, cracking his back and stretching. Blaine made a move and put his hands on Kurt's hips. 

Kurt let out the softest sound, "hello?" 

"Hey...", Blaine replied softly, putting his head on Kurt's shoulder. 

"You done?", Kurt asked, burying his face in the mess of curls. 

Blaine nodded, taking in his signature smell of vanilla and probably the most comforting thing he's smelled in a long time. Rose. 

"Let's get out of here then", Kurt smiled into his shoulder, putting his arms around Blaine. 

Blaine lifted his head up, looking at Kurt smiling widely, "yeah... you just... you look nice, in this light and all." 

"Oh please I'm a mess." Kurt laughed. "I'm sweaty, my hair isn't done, I probably smell like... I dunno, grilled cheese?" 

"No... not really. You look cute”, Blaine answered. 

"I do? Cute?".

"Yes, cute. Your hair, and you smell like... just love." Blaine said softly as he leaning into Kurt, attracting like a magnet. 

Kurt leaned into him, drawing close to his lips, as if on instinct. 

"Love?", he questioned in a low whisper. It caused Blaine to shiver.

"Yeah... comfort, home, someone to hold and care about too much, someone to remind me... about being alive", Blaine whispered back. 

"That's a song", Kurt mumbled, looking into his hazel eyes deeply.

"I take it you know it." 

"Every word." 

Blaine couldn't take it. He leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt’s. It was soft and sweet, peppermint was all Kurt could taste. It was addicting. 

Blaine smiled as he held Kurt closer to him, he needed every inch, to be with him, just closer. 

Kurt hugged around Blaine's neck, moving their bodies closer as their kiss grew deeper, Blaine's hands made their way up Kurt's shirt, tracing around the petite and delicate structure.

Kurt let out a moan Blaine craved to hear more as they bumped into the table startling them both. 

Both boys jumped in fright, flushing bright crimson. Words couldn't be said as they had giddy smiles on their faces. 

"Um... how about I cook? Have ourselves a real dinner together, you know rather than take out", Blaine suggested. 

"I’d like that a lot." Kurt laughed breathlessly. 

Blaine smiled as they collected the last of their things, and walked out the door. They walked home hand in hand before they reached their apartment. Kurt changed into a simple sweater and jeans yet as always, still managed to make Blaine swoon. They cooked together, Blaine used his grandmother’s Italian recipes to make an eggplant parmesan. He taught Kurt how, helping him to pronounce words in Italian. Kurt smiled as Blaine took his hands showing him how to chop the eggplant. 

They sat together lighting candles setting it up as if they were in a restaurant. They sat talking, laughing and smiling widely as they discussed whatever came to mind. 

Everything was perfect.

But perfect doesn't last forever according to Kurt.


	8. Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut ahead!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a couple things, sorry for being so slow on updating! Summer has been insane, and so has things in my personal life. But now I am hoping to update more! Sorry for the bad grammar as well, but not being in school has probably made me dumber. 
> 
> Yes there is smut! Sorry for how badly written it is though, I tried. Also a change in plot, for a deeper explanation on a decision I made not all may be happy with please go to my Instagram - @kurtisabottom , I will talk about it on there. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this fic, it will get better I promise. Thank you, enjoy!

"What are you still doing up?" A hoarse, sleep ridden voice spoke out from the darkness of the cold apartment. 

Kurt looked up to see Blaine. His curls a skew ,and his bags seemed to be more prominent against his olive skin. Especially in the dimmed light coming from the kitchen. His hazel eyes tried adjusting to the small light from the new area. 

"Can't sleep." Kurt replied softly. His voice laced in what seemed like silk, careful and delicate. 

Blaines lips curled into a smile as he went to the window sill, where Kurt perched delicately. The light from the city shined on the boys pale features. Blaine studied it carefully, he looked so at peace, worry seemed to be drained. He liked this side of Kurt. 

"Too much on your mind?" Blaine questioned, as he leaned against the wall looking at Kurt. The blue eyed boy looked up, shrugging as his eyebrows furrowed. He was thinking.   
"Wanna tell me?" 

Kurt's bottom lip sucked into his mouth chewing on it. His head shook with a quick shake of no, his eyes studied the busy street. 

Blaine moved closer to Kurt putting a strong hand on his cheek brushing his thumb across the pink tint. "Angel, please come to bed." He spoke softly. He didn't like Kurt all alone, especially this late.

Kurt looked to him, blue eyes poured into hazel. Both boys couldn't explain the initial feeling. It was a rush at once, a heat of the heart at the same time. A spark. 

He felt deeply connected, something Kurt hasn't felt in a long time. Kurt's eyes watered as his arms wrapped around Blaine, he started to sob into his side. "I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." Was all Kurt mumbled. 

Blaine was taken a back, he stroked his back and picked him up, taking him to bed. He wasn't too sure what happened. If Kurt was pmsing or something, his mood took a turn and at this point he wasn't sure , but he'd be there. He wasn't quite sure why he was sorry or what he did, but he would leave that for morning. 

Blaine carried him to bed and put him in. Hugging him close and rubbing his back in his bed. He didn't care that they were not in the same bed, closer than they've ever been before. 

Kurt calmed down feeling at ease. A little more at peace with the dark and quite of Blaine's room. 

Kurt looked to blaine, his finger trailed along his jaw, sharp and angular. 

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned for the small boy. 

Kurt nodded looking at him. "Yeah... I just... I think we both... need to uh... get our mind off... everything really." 

Blaine arched his eyebrow in confusion as saw Kurt's figure climb on top of him thighs straddling across his hip, as he leaned down kissing him softly. Blaine hugged him close and returned the kiss, slow and sweet at first, but quickly escalated into needy and passionate. 

Blaine moaned as he nudged his thigh in between Kurt's legs. Kurt gasped out and looked at him biting his lip. Blaines eyes widen as he looked up at Kurt. "Kurt where's your? You know." 

"Um... well I don't have one... I um... I'm trans Blaine." Kurt spoke softly as he made his way off Blaines lap. Blaine took him and held him in place. "No please... Kurt it's not a turn off or anything... it's just surprising. Espically for three am. But... your you. Your who I like, your a boy and I like boys..." Blaine said softly looking up at him. He could see the boys face through the darkness, though his expression was hard to read. Confused? Emotional? 

"Then keep going." Kurt whispered out in a quiver. 

Blaine nodded and pressed his thigh into the inner part of kurts upper leg, dangerous close to /him/...

Kurt let out a soft moan as Blaine kissed down his neck, gently nippling on his sweet spot, sucking until a hickey formed. 

Blaine tugged off Kurt's shirt pulling it over his head, as Kurt followed suit pressing their chests together. 

Blaine's hand dipped into the thin fabric of kurts pjs, his thumb pressed against Kurt's clit. Kurt gasped out as he felt the new pleasure his hips bucking to Blaine. "More, please", Kurt panted his heavy breathe against Blaine's ear causing him to shiver. 

Blaine's pants came off quickly as well as Kurt's. Blaine pressed his thumb deeper in, past the folds, causing Kurt to whine and thrive. His pointer finger played with his folds collecting the wetness there, his fingers danced and played around stretching his little boy out more and more. 

The heat was rushing straight to the boys head. 

"Blaine please, oh please Blaine please!" Kurt begged holding on to him. 

Blaine nodded and got his hard on ready for Kurt. Rock solid, ready for him. 

Blaine slowly pushed into him, his thumb pressed onto his clit making Kurt moan out even louder. Kurts head rested on Blaines shoulder moaning as he felt him go in and out slowly moving at first, but with each moan from Kurt he went faster and harder. The friction between them was memorizing, they couldn't get enough, they both wanted /more/...

 

Kurt was mumbled incoherent begs and whines for the older man. He thrusted more and more until Kurt was grabbing onto his arm with fingernails. 

"mon coeur please." Kurt gasped throwing his head back.

Blaine pulled out exploding onto the blanket ,and sucking another spot on his boys neck, as Kurt cried out orgasming himself. 

They both laid back panting Kurt grabbed onto the hair at Blaines chest ,as Blaine arms wrapped around the small boy. Both sated and too tired to care they drifted off into a blissful sleep at last.


End file.
